


Rainbow Reconnection

by Heartless_Sigyn (Alexis_Rockford)



Series: Devil or Angel: An MCU-Compliant Logyn Continuity [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AO3 Writers Facebook Group, AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Sigyn (Marvel), Bifrost, Children, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hope, Mind Control, Not Really Character Death, Panic Attacks, Reunions, Telepathy, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Heartless_Sigyn
Summary: Sigyn and the other refugees are about to give up hope when salvation arrives wearing a familiar horned helmet.This one-shot fits into the continuity of myDevil or Angelseries, but it can be read as a stand alone. Set during The Battle of the Rainbow Bridge inRagnarok,it is also my entry for the March AO3 Writers' Facebook Group Challenge to write a fic focusing on a female character.





	Rainbow Reconnection

He was gone, yet the cosmos stubbornly continued on the same path, ever expanding as her own world shrank. She felt it unfair that the universe refused to acknowledge his absence, as though he had never mattered. As though he had never _been_. But _she_ knew he had existed. That he had changed her life in a million different tiny ways. That the fact of him would continue to shadow every step she took from now until the day she died.

It was all wrong somehow. If it had to happen to one of them, why couldn’t it have been her? She was of no importance, just another orphaned Aesir of middling medical skill, easily replaced. But he had been the most incredible person she had ever met. So clever, so talented, such charisma. The Nine Realms would never see his like again.

 _Sigyn, don’t be such an idiot._ His voice rang through her mind even now. _Of course, you are important. You are the only one who was ever compassionate enough to love me for me, the only one strong enough to stand up to my rage and tolerate my silly sulks. The only one whose magic rivaled even my own. The love of my immortal life. Besides, I needed you more than you ever needed me..._

She dared not argue, even with his ghost. He had truly seen her worth as she had seen the beautiful soul that he tried so desperately to deny having. He would never let her talk down about herself, and she would always insist that there really was light buried beneath all the darkness in his heart. They completed each other, as trite as it sounded, and now that he wasn’t there, she felt off-kilter, like a chariot missing a wheel. Could she go on without him? Yes, she absolutely could and would. She had to, for Asgard’s sake as well as her own. But the journey wouldn’t be nearly as smooth or pleasant without her tragic prince at her side. She had always been strong, but he had made her stronger. His cruel removal from her life could not take away the lessons he had taught her. The gifts he had given her could never be returned. She would carry them with her for the rest of her life.

She tried to remember these things as she helped the band of refugees gather up their scant belongings and return to the capital. Up until the last few weeks, Sigyn had remained at her post as ambassador to Vanaheim. But as soon as word of Hela’s return had reached the Vanir, her visa had been revoked. The other gods of the Nine Realms would not take the chance that the Asgardian emissary could be a spy for the goddess of death. After all, she had neglected to tell them that she was no mere politician but in fact the wife of Loki, god of mischief, who was thought to have been slain but was actually ruling Asgard disguised as the Allfather. What other treachery could she be capable of? Fortunately for her, she knew the secret ways back to her home realm, for they immediately sent her packing. They unceremoniously sent her off in the small skiff that she had used to glide around the city without any thought to the fact that she had until very recently been queen of Asgard. Besides, if the rumours were to be believed, her husband was dead for real this time, thrown from the Bifrost into the World Tree.

 _He survived a similar situation once before,_ the voice of hope sang within her, but she quickly hushed it. It was no good to raise her expectations only to see them dashed and shattered as his body likely was at the base of Yggdrasil. If he was alive, he’d find some way to let her know, wouldn’t he? Until then, it was surprisingly easier on her heart to anticipate the worst. If the most terrible thing imaginable had already happened, life could only get better, couldn’t it?

She was startled from her musings by the arrival of Heimdall at her shoulder. “Is everything in readiness?” he asked as she turned toward him, his bright orange eyes piercing her thoughts.

She gave a curt nod, surprised by the way the fabric on her peasant tunic scratched her slender neck. The disguise not only served to hide her from Hela’s revenge on her brothers, but also helped the orphans in her care to identify her as one of them. If only her husband could see her now. _That looks absolutely hideous on you, darling,_ he would say. _Let me help you remove it…_

She closed her eyes fiercely. _Now is not the time._ Her lip curved upward on one side in spite of herself. That is exactly what she would tell him at this moment. How sad was it that she was still having conversations with him inside her head even after he was gone? Aloud, she said, “We are prepared to depart whenever you deem necessary.” She indicated the small group of children who had latched onto her since she had joined the resistance a few weeks ago.

He smiled grimly. “I appreciate all your help, Lady Sigyn. We must move swiftly before Hela discovers us or she will destroy us all.”

A shiver rippled through her. “I don’t understand what the point of annihilating us would be. We are no threat to her. Surely, she can see that.”

“You assume her to be a creature of reason,” Heimdall stated blandly. “I assure you she is not. She’s nothing like Loki in that regard.”

Sigyn started at the unexpected mention of her husband, heat creeping up her face. “No,” she agreed, once she managed to slow her racing pulse. “When Loki was controlled by the Mind Stone, he was extremely logical. He wouldn’t bother to pursue those who willingly surrendered to him if they did not impede his goals. He was too fond of wielding his power over them.”

“Would you like me to search for him?” he asked gently, his irises glowing bronze.

She shook her head, swallowing tears. She couldn’t bear the confirmation of his death. “Please don’t,” she whispered hoarsely. “If he yet lives, he will contact me himself.”

Heimdall inclined his head, but something in his gaze told her that he had no intention of heeding her. So be it. As long as he kept his findings to himself, she would remain untroubled by any mystic scan he might choose to make. Suddenly, his ears perked like a deer at bay. “She is coming,” he announced darkly.

Ice ran through her veins as she turned and said with a calm that belied her true feelings, “Children, stay close to me. We must make for the Bifrost.”

She appraised her huddled mass of young charges. Any one of them could have been her at that age. Compassion for their plight poured from her like water through a sieve as they looked to her, eyes wide with fear. Before today, such youngsters might have sassed her or refused to heel, but now, they each clung to the person in front of them and moved obediently as one. Sigyn grabbed the hand of a particularly sweet little girl, and they all began to run.

The next few hours were a blur of movement and panic. Several times, the band of survivors were waylaid by a group of Hela’s soldiers. When this happened, Sigyn immediately cast a protection spell over her charges while Heimdall and whatever other warrior-types had survived her onslaught on the capital bravely dispatched them. By the time they finally reached the Rainbow Bridge, the children were exhausted, and Sigyn’s mana stores were nearly spent. It was almost too much to bear when Fenris blocked their route to the Observatory, baring his wickedly sharp teeth. Fortunately, by this time, Thor had arrived with backup. Her eyes locked with those of her brother-in-law for a brief instant as his large green friend attacked the giant wolf. _Where is Loki?_ she asked inside his mind, but he merely shook his head. The last trickle of hope inside her dried up.

Heimdall led them back toward the citadel, but they were thwarted yet again, this time by the traitorous Skurge. The former Bifrost Guardian fought valiantly against his successor, aided by the warrior woman that Thor had brought back with him. Sigyn used the remainder of her energy to shield the godlings from the carnage, but it was becoming obvious that they wouldn’t be able to hold the Berserkers off much longer. Tears streamed down her face as she drew on the last dregs of her magic. Their situation was hopeless. She cried not for herself, but for the innocents she had been unable to protect. These helpless little ones would die, cut down like weeds in the path of Hela’s sickle of death. They would never graduate from the academy, nor know the satisfaction of a fulfilling vocation, nor find the love of a lifetime as she had...

A deafening roar interrupted her litany of regrets. An enormous spacecraft of unfamiliar build zoomed out of nowhere into Asgardian airspace. Some of the soldiers were distracted long enough for Heimdall and the Valkyrie to quickly end their miserable lives. Sigyn tried to concentrate on the shape of the floating fortress, but her strength was sapped, and the image swam in and out of focus the harder she tried.

Within moments, it had docked beside the Rainbow Bridge, and the side door had begun to creak open. The refugees, including several of her charges, began to move toward it curiously. “Be careful!” she called out to no one in particular. “‘Tis likely a trap!”

 _Sigyn, please._ His voice rang unbidden in her mind. _O, ye of little faith._

 _Get out of my head!_ she thought frantically, hands clasping her temples. _You’re not real._

 _Oh, really?_ he replied smugly.

Before she could come up with a fitting retort to the phantom Loki, glorious light poured from the opening in the ship and a lone figure emerged down the gangplank, arms raised in triumph.

“Your saviour is here!”

The impact of the statement hit her like a bolt from Mjolnir. She would recognise that aristocratic arrogance in his tone anywhere. Hope coursed through her entire being as she gazed upon the most beautiful sight she had ever seen in her life. Her wonderful, infuriating husband was back from the grave yet again, grand horned helmet and all.

While others wore expressions of confusion or annoyance, Sigyn was certain her face radiated the joy she felt in every cell of her body. Quickly, she turned to the children in her care, urging them to make their way toward the ship. When she looked back to where Loki had been standing a moment before, she saw only a large crowd pushing toward rescue. Her heart thumped wildly as adrenaline surged through her. She couldn’t lose him again. Not so soon. She desperately clawed her way toward the front of the line down the narrow gangplank, reasoning to herself that she was doing it for the children. The little girl she had become so attached to still clung tightly to her hand. After a few minutes, she hoisted her up on her hip to make certain they wouldn’t be separated.

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as she carried the child closer and closer to the ship. By the time she arrived, she was ready to collapse to the floor. Despite her eagerness to get away from Hela, she felt a strong sense of foreboding as she crossed the threshold onto the mighty vessel. Somehow, deep down inside she knew that once she fully boarded, she would never leave it again. Strangely, she was at peace with that as long as she was assured of Loki’s presence at her side.

As soon as she entered the lobby, she could tell that this spacecraft had been designed for entertaining the wealthy. There was a massive ballroom, an elegant dining area, and hallways that led to suites of staterooms fit for royalty. She wasn’t surprised to learn from the embossed metal plate on the wall that this impressive vehicle was christened _The Statesman._

After she had settled the children in the far corner, she returned to the gangplank where Heimdall was still fighting off Berserkers and helping some of the stragglers board the ship. “We are planning to depart as soon as everyone’s aboard, milady,” the tall soldier told her.

“Not without Loki,” she countered darkly.

His expression grew serious. “I would that both Thor and his brother made it safely back, but it is imperative that we get these refugees away as soon as possible.”

Sigyn sighed heavily, knowing he was right. “Very well. If he is staying on Asgard, so shall I.”

Heimdall was about to protest, but she pushed past him toward the Rainbow Bridge. As she reached it, she was stunned to see Skurge huddled among the others headed for the ark.

“Have you seen Loki?” she asked breathlessly.

He wordlessly pointed to a smaller spacecraft which was hurtling its way towards the palace.

“No!” The scream tore from her throat. “What the Hel does he think he’s doing?”

“Saving us all,” said a quiet voice behind her.

She ignored Heimdall and sent a harried thought message after her husband. _Get back here this instant or I will come after you myself! I absolutely refuse to go anywhere without you._

 _You’d only slow me down._ She could hear the exasperation in his tone. _I can tell from here that your mana stores have become critically low. Be an angel, and stay safe. I’ll be there shortly. Trust me, I have no intention of being left on this doomed rock with my mental sister. But there’s something I must do first._

Her eyes strained after the little craft but it had disappeared. Heimdall placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. “It’s time.”

Sigyn clenched her fists as the last few escapees rushed passed her. Just then, the familiar booming voice of the thunder god could be heard. “Go! Go now!”

 _Loki!_ She struggled against Heimdall’s strong grip, but it was no use. _Wait for me! I’m coming!_

He didn’t respond, and for a moment, she was afraid he had shut his mind to her. Then, she heard a faint whisper as though he were speaking directly into her ear. _You’re exhausted, Sigyn. Don’t you think you should rest for a while?_

She resisted the suggestion for a brief second, but draining her mana had left her particularly vulnerable to his influence. _Damn you, Loki!_ was her last conscious thought. Then, her vision blurred to fuzzy greyness, and she slumped into Heimdall’s arms.

*************************************

She was somewhere dark and cold. And she was alone. No matter where she turned, there was nothing but emptiness. She shivered violently. Tears began to well as she reached out for someone, anyone. Her heart began to pound and her breathing became laboured. She was dying, wasn’t she? At least she wouldn’t have to be lonely anymore.

“Sigyn, it’s alright. I’m here.”

She felt his strong arms wrapping around her, pulling her into a firm embrace from behind. Warm breath tickled the back of her neck, and she gasped at the sensation. A vibration rippled through his chest, and she knew he was chuckling. Still shaking, she turned to face him. “And what exactly is so amusing about you almost being killed yet again?” she asked tartly.

“Nothing,” Loki admitted, blue eyes shining as brightly as she had ever seen. She wished she could gaze into their luminous depths forever. “What’s amusing is the fact that I’m trying to calm you, and you are only getting more excited. Now normally, I’d be perfectly fine with that, but...“

“You used your influence to put me to sleep,” she accused bitterly, her mind still a bit muddled.

“I did,” he agreed with a shrug, “but it was for your own good. You were being incredibly stubborn, and I couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to you.”

She wanted to hit him. She wanted to kiss him. But most of all, she wanted him never to leave this bed again. “Where are we, anyway?” she asked with a shudder.

“I asked Heimdall to make sure someone took you to a stateroom aboard the _Statesman_ ,” he explained, gently chafing her arms to warm them.

“Hela?” she wondered aloud.

“She burned…” His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “...with Asgard.”

She buried her face in his chest, and began to cry softly. He stroked her hair with his large hands and simply held her. Eventually, his heartbeat steadied hers, and she began to breathe more easily again.

“May I ask a question now?” he probed gently after a long blissful silence.

She slowly opened her eyelids, waiting for her pupils to readjust to the dim light in the room. “Of course.”

He cleared his throat, a nervous expression flashing across his face. “How long have I been away?”

Her brow furrowed in thought. “Nearly a month. Why?”

His mouth twitched nearly imperceptibly. “Then that child you were holding…”

He had seen her boarding the ship then. Her lips turned downward as she tried to determine his motive for asking. “Oh!” she finally exclaimed, flushing hotly. “She’s not ours, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

He seemed visibly relieved, which vaguely annoyed her. “That’s a mercy.”

Her heart sank. So, he didn’t want children after all. She told herself that she should be grateful that he was even alive and having this conversation with her, as downheartening as it might seem. “What do you mean?” she couldn’t help asking.

“I’m merely glad that you didn’t have to endure the ordeals of pregnancy and childbirth without your devoted husband by your side.”

His steady gaze was full of such love that she almost burst into fresh tears. She didn’t deserve him, she knew, and yet from this day forth, she refused to ever let him go. “Never again,” she whispered thickly.

“You did warn me against rash promises…”

“I know. I forget nothing.” She looked up into his face, memorising every line as she traced his cheek with her fingertip. “That is why _I_ will be the one to make one. Next time, I go first.”

His eyes flashed briefly as though he were about to argue, but then he relented. “Alright, Sigyn. You may go first. But, my darling, there will not be a need. This time, there will be no next time.”

She wanted to believe him, but after all she’d seen today, after all they’d been through together during the three short years they had been married, she knew better. They had been far too happy for far too long. The reckoning for his past deeds was coming, and they would both have to answer for it. But for now she could just lay here and gaze at her husband, brush his tangled raven hair away from his face, and marvel over the fact that he was alive again...one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> mana stores - According to the comics, there is a limit to the magical energy that can be spent at any given time. On several occasions, Loki has passed out from using too much at once. I figured if Sigyn had used nearly all of her power, she wouldn't necessarily faint, but she would be much weaker mentally and more susceptible to Loki's influence. 
> 
> Loki's influence - Without the Tesseract, MCU Loki is incapable of complete mind control (contrary to the LEGO Video Games). However, he can put ideas in people's heads. Loki's magic is much more powerful in the comics where influence/persuasion ability also can be wielded against fellow Asgardians, including Odin. Typically, in my canon, Sigyn can resist his influence, but she is much more suggestible when she is tired or her mana stores are low.


End file.
